


Sugden and Son

by Justanidiot



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanidiot/pseuds/Justanidiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert tends to keep secrets, some are big and some are smaller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugden and Son

Robert tends to keep secrets, some are big and some are smaller. Most of his secrets are secrets for good reasons but with some, especially one in particular he doesn't even know why he kept it from everyone. That one secret being his son. Robert found out that he would become a father in the middle of June 2009, his father had been dead four months and he hadn't spoken to any of his family for longer than that bar Andy who he'd seen on the day of their father's funeral. Even though he'd reconnected with Victoria before his son was born he never felt the need to tell her. Harrison Jack Sugden was born on the 2nd of February 2010 three days before the one year anniversary of his grandfather's death. Robert couldn't explain it today why he felt the need to keep his son's birth to himself but he for some reason felt like he needed to keep Harrison to himself, keep him close.

Robert and Stacey had met in a nightclub which resulted in a weekend long fling, they parted ways after and didn't see each other again until Stacey tracked Robert down to inform him about the pregnancy. They'd agreed early on that Stacey would raise him but that Robert would support her with what money he had and would be as involved as much as he could. It worked well for them until everything started with Chrissie. Robert was making much more since he started working for Lawrence which Stacey liked but his involvement with Harrison was decreasing rapidly, his visits grew shorter and less frequent. The only thing that had stayed constant was his nightly phone calls which he'd started when his son was a mere toddler.

Robert never thought his relationship with Chrissie would ever go as far as it did and in the beginning the only reason Chrissie even wanted him was because he was young, unattached and handsome. The knowledge of his son would have changed everything. So he kept it to himself, he got away as often as possible to see his son which was easily done in the beginning but the move back to Emmerdale had changed things.

The move back meant many things to Robert. It brought back memories that he would give anything to forget about, it also brought back familiar faces that he once hoped he'd seen the last of and one particular face that was new but came with a sense of familiarity that he longed for.

Robert had never set out to cheat on Chrissie, he'd promised himself that he wouldn't but then he met him. In the beginning he was intrigued by him but then it turned to something else. He told himself that it was a one time thing but things with Aaron are never that easy, he never thought he'd fall in love though.


End file.
